Off-premises storage, for example on cloud storage is used for storing original data and old working datasets which are replicated from on-premises storage. Off-premises storage is also used as part of Hybrid cloud storage that uses both on-premises and off-premises resources. Off-premises storage is also used for storing updates from client machines, logs and transaction collection.
Analyzing access patterns for security purposes typically consists of creating a security model, for example a baseline and measuring a deviation from the baseline, either based on hand-crafted rules or automatically-learned patterns which are extracted from monitored actions and/or changes, for instance using Machine Learning and/or Data Mining techniques. Deviations above and/or below a threshold, for instance deviations having a low occurrence probability are flagged as anomalies and usually ignored.